Perun (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Storm Lord, "Lord of the Storm"; Pyarun, Piorun, Pērkons, Perkūnas, Perkele, other translations; Valeri Soyloyev; once impersonated Thor | Identity = Public | Identity2 = (but few believe he is the Perun of mythology) | Affiliation = , Gods of Russia; formerly / | Relatives = Category:Perun FamilyRod (great-grandfather ); Erce (Gaea, great-grandmother ); Praamzius (grandfather); Sweigsdunka (grandmother); Svarog (father);Category:Svarog Family Lada (mother);Category:Lada Family Potrimpo, Pikuolis (uncles); Kupala (aunt); Kalvis, Svantovit, Stribog, Svarozvich (brothers); Milda, Ursula (sisters); Diva, Zhiva, Laima, Marzana (half-sisters); Saule (wife); Meness (brother-in-law); Dazhbog (son by Ros); Austrine, Breksta, Indraja, Selijna, Zleja, Vaiva, Junda, Mati (daughters); Ajysyt (niece); Krumine, Rasyte, Bangputys (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Russia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 660 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Svarga | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = God of storm, lightning, and thunder, former government agent Category:Storm DeitiesCategory:Thunder DeitiesCategory:Lightning Deities | Education = | Origin = Dieva | PlaceOfBirth = Iriys, Svarga | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Kieron Dwyer | First = Captain America #352 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins Perun was one of the Dievas, the Slavic gods of Eastern Europe, and was the god of storm, thunder and lightning, born in Iriys, Svarga, to Svarog and Lada. Svarog attributed shares of his power to his sons, but Perun and Svantovit usurped their other brothers' share of powers to gain their father's favor, ultimately turning on each other, with Svarog refusing to involve himself. Perun managed to obtain the largest share of power. Early Years Perun prevented the ocean goddess Jurate from marrying a mortal, as she was betrothed to Perun's uncle Potrimpo. He married with Saule. When she was kidnapped by the death god Veles), Perun chased him across the Earth, defeated him and returned him back to his realm of Vela/ Virey, despite Veles transforming into a dragon. He later seduced Ros the river goddess, who bore him a son, Dazhbog, who was destined to succeed to Perun as the lightning god. In 893 AD, along the Banks of the Neva River, he and Chernobog the Black were allegedly coming to help their Slavs worshipers against the Norsemen led by Thor, but were both killed by Gorr the God Butcher (only Perun's blood and a beheaded Chernobog were witnessed). Christinanity In 980 AD, king Vladimir the Great converted to Christianity, and hundred of oak statues sacred to Perun were thrown into the Dneiper River. The Dievas were forced back to Svarga, as Svarog determined it was in the Dievas' best interest to return to their native realm and cut off most ties with the Earth realm. Modern Day For reasons unknown, Perun was stripped of his godhood and bound to an amulet. That amulet was later found by Russian agent Valeri Soyloyev who used it to share his body with the headstrong deity, much to his distaste. Under unrevealed circumstances, Perun was drafted into working as an an agent of the Russian government, becoming their analogue to the Norse god Thor in the United States. In light of an increase of global tensions in the superhuman community, marked by the Avengers answering to King T'Challa of Wakanda and the formation of the Defenders of the Deep by Namor to drive off human presence in the oceans, a mission that included the attack of Russian submarines in the Black Sea, the Russian government decided to revamp the Winter Guard. As part of the expanded roster, Perun joined the Winter Guard. Perun shared ranks with another Slavic deity, the god of darkness Chernobog. During one of their earliest missions, Perun and Chernobog came to blows since neither wanted the other to claim the chance to deal Namor the final blow during battle. | Powers = Perun possesses various superhuman attributes common to the Russian gods. *'Superhuman Strength:' Perun possesses vast superhuman strength of as yet unknown limit. However, he is one of the physically strongest of his race and can lift in excess of 100 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Perun's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nearly limitless physial stamina in all activities. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Perun's skin, muscle, and bone tissue has about 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to Perun's superhuman strength and weight. *'Superhuman Durability:' Perun's body is considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or most other Russian gods for that matter. Perun is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Perun's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his high resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Perun. If injured, he is capable of rapidly regenerating damaged tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than a human being. However, he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Extended Longevity:' Although not immortal, Perun ages at a pace considerably slower than that of human beings. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Energy Projection:' Perun is capable of channeling great quantities of electrical energies and focus them through various weaponry that he carries as powerful bolts of destructive energy on a level equal to Thor. | Abilities = Perun is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is particularly skilled and wielding a hammer or axe in battle. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = A winged stallion. | Weapons = Perun typically carries either an axe or warhammer into combat situations that allow him to channel his powers. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/perun.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perun_(comics) }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Formerly Deceased